Decision From High
by MadaMag
Summary: A higher force gives a clearly wise, but painful order for Zorro to reveal himself to Victoria.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Decision From High

Author: MEG (MadaMag)

Rated: PG

Summary: A higher force gives a clearly wise, but painful order for Zorro to reveal himself to Victoria.

---

It was siesta time. The air was hot and sultry. It was quiet. No sounds. No insects, no birds, no people. Everything was sleepy.

In a small garden near the church, two people were sitting playing chess. They were in the shadow of a tree, and had two glasses with lemonade keep them cooler. They moved in slow motion, thinking lazily about their next moves. They talked a little.

"I heard some interesting gossip..." Said the elder, in priest's clothes.

"Oh... About what?" The younger, dressed in a blue caballero's outfit, asked lazily.

"That Senorita Escalante saved Zorro's life two times in the past two weeks," the padre said after a while and moved a pawn.

The young don looked at the board and took a rook.

"I heard. Two weeks ago Zorro was in town to make Ignacio reduce the taxes. Before he left, he went to Victoria and was standing under the roof. A few tiles, probably loose from soldiers' bullets, began to slide down. If Victoria hadn't pushed him, he probably would have been struck hard on his head." After a little thought, he set the rook up.

"But still two tiles hit his left back." Padre Benitez made his statement sound like a question.

"Yes." Don Diego de la Vega answered. They both were still for a moment.

"And have you heard what happened last week?" Padre Benitez prompted him. Waiting for an answer, he looked precisely at the chess-board. He took the knight.

"Zorro had a fight with two bandits who tried to steal Victoria's wagon, if nothing worse. While Zorro fought with one of them, the second jumped into the wagon and tried to run it over him. And he could have succeeded if Victoria hadn't screamed. Zorro turned around and in last second got out of the wagon's way."

The padre put the knight on the board. Diego looked at him with a wry grin.

"And before you ask: Yes, he was hit in the same place on his back as before. He came away with a few bruises."

They played for some time in silence, lost in their thoughts. Finally the padre broke the silence, asking, "Don't you think it's a sign from above?"

"What do you mean?" Diego looked at Padre Benitez, who innocently looked back.

"I know Zorro doesn't want to tell her who he is because he worries about her safety. But this time it was Victoria who saved his life. The role was changed."

Padre looked away from Diego's face. "I can't lose the feeling that this is a warning. If he hadn't had her as a guardian angel, Victoria would already have known who he is, twice. Two times he was spared from death. But, you know what they say. 'Everything comes in threes.'"

"So you think Zorro will face death a third time?" Diego smiled a little. Zorro often faced death.

Padre Benitez took a pawn and put it on another place.

"The third time he might not to be so lucky." He looked at his friend with a knowing look. "Check."

Diego, a bit confused, concentrated on the chess board. They played, Diego thinking about the padre's words, Padre Benitez thinking about the young man sitting opposite him.

He admired his fight for the people and at the same time, grieved for him being alone. Until today he never give a hint that he knew his secret, even if he suspected that Diego knew that. But today something ordered him to speak. Something in him, maybe God's voice, prompted him to have the talk with Diego. What the young don would do now, was only his decision.

Diego sighed. He looked at Padre Benitez half with hope, half with regret.

"Something deep inside tells me that you are right. That Victoria should know who she saved. Zorro is scared not only for her safety, but also for her reaction when she finds out who he is. However, as you said in your last sermon, we should listen to the little voice of God in our hearts." Diego smiled at him and moved his bishop. "Check–mate."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

It was evening as Diego was riding back to the pueblo. Most of the afternoon he had been thinking about Padre Benitez's words. Finally, he make a decision. He put in his coat pocket a box containing a necklace. Its style matched the engagement ring and he had originally planned to give it her as Zorro. Now he decided to give it her as himself.

Briefly wondering where his father and Felipe could be at this time of the day, he set out on his way.

Diego entered the tavern. Victoria, his father and Felipe were standing in front of the bar. Three bandits were pointing at them with their guns. Before he could make a move one of the bandits panicked and shot at him.

Diego felt a pain in his left back and chest then he slowly slid to the floor. Before he lost consciousness he heard his father and Victoria scream.

Pain woke him up. '_I'm still alive?'_ he wondered. From the voices, he concluded that he was unconscious only a few seconds. He carefully looked around and was able to catch Felipe's eyes. He moved his lips, knowing that the supposedly deaf boy could understand him.

Felipe nodded. Diego counted to three and grabbed the feet of the two nearest bandits. Ignoring his pain, he was able to throw them down. Felipe was fighting with the third bandit. Don Alejandro, recovering from his shock, came to Diego's aid. After a few seconds, the fight was over.

With perfect timing, Mendoza entered the tavern and collected the bandits, taking them to the jail.

Diego slowly sat down at a bench. Victoria, still shaking from the last events, went to him and swatted his shoulder.

"I was so worried about you, and you..." She stopped, seeing the pain on Diego's face. Diego looked above.

"Yes, this time they are finally broken," he said, as if someone above was hearing and watching him.

Don Alejandro called for a doctor.

They placed Diego in one of the guest rooms. While Dr. Hernandez took care of him, Victoria, Don Alejandro and Felipe waited impatiently. Dr Hernandez confirmed Diego's suspicion.

"He has broken three ribs and has some internal injuries, but it's nothing life threatening," he said. "I agree with him. He has a very good guardian angel. And a lot of luck." He left some medicine and went out.

"Diego, my boy! How do you feel?" Don Alejandro was at his side the moment he went into his only son's room.

"Thank you, Father. Considering I should be dead now, quite good," Diego answered with smile. His glance briefly went to Felipe, and then stayed on Victoria.

She sit at the opposite side of his bed, a bit closer than would be proper for just a friend. She lightly stroked his left shoulder. "Thank God, you are alive. How's it possible?" She asked.

Diego, despite his pain, began to laugh.

"Diego?" Victoria and Don Alejandro were full of concern.

"I _was_ shot. Look at my coat," he answered and Victoria picked it up.

"I see the hole. But there is no blood!" she said in astonishment to Don Alejandro.

"I don't understand!" Victoria exclaimed.

"You saved my life…for a _third _time." Victoria looked at him and Don Alejandro, not understanding.

Diego looked at Felipe. The boy's eyes were wide. He understood perfectly what Diego had on his mind. He looked at Don Alejandro and Victoria, and then questioningly at Diego, who nodded slightly. To Diego's astonishment, for he knew that until now Felipe was against giving the secret identity away, the boy nodded with a broad smile.

Easier in his soul, Diego took the box and gave it to Victoria.

"I was on the way to give that and something more to you in thanks for you being my guardian angel. I'm sorry, it's a bit damaged," he said simply.

Victoria opened the box and couldn't deny her suspicions any more. His last action, his words and this necklace so identical with the other piece of jewelry that belonged already to her...

Victoria cocked her head and looked into her best friend's perfect blue eyes.

"You... You! All the time!" She immediately started to get angry, but the box still in her hand made her stop. She looked in it. Through the front side of the box was a bullet hole. And in one piece of the necklace was now pressed the bullet, which could easy have ended her best friend... her lover's... life.

With a sob, she forgot about his broken ribs as she threw herself in his arms and embraced him. She kissed him deeply on his lips, astonishing him as much as she did his father.

"You... always you... Always at my side. I could have lost you today. I couldn't bear to lose you..." She said through her sobs, kissing his face.

Finally they parted, eyes still only for each other. Diego took the necklace and placed it around her neck.

"I'll get it repaired for you," he offered with a smile.

"I don't want it repaired. I want it just like it is, to always remember this day by," she answered firmly. She looked at him, and he at her, recollecting another special day.

"Victoria, do you still want..."

"Yes! More then ever." She didn't let him even finish his question.

Don Alejandro, surprised and rather scandalized, finally found his voice. He cleared his throat and the couple looked at him.

"What in God's name is the meaning of this, Diego?" he asked, dangerously calm.

Diego looked one more time at Victoria.

"Father, please meet my fiancé," he said, firmly and joyfully at the same time, pointing at Victoria.

Don Alejandro looked at her.

"But... Victoria... what about Zorro..?" he asked awkwardly.

Victoria looked at Diego and with mischievousness in her eyes, she said, "Don Alejandro, please make the acquaintance of Zorro." And she pointed at Diego.


End file.
